The Gamov Mission
by Chef Nonsense
Summary: This is the story of a team of Resistance Space Pirates on the hunt for the Gamov Project.And on the run from High Command.
1. Intro

_Enjoy the story. Also I do not own the Metroid series._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Gamov Mission**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1:Intro**

**----------------------------------**

_**BOOM. **_Went the stronghold's Weapons Turret as many Space Pirate ships shot out of the atmosphere of the Homeworld into space.

Frigates and Fighters were taking off frantically as if the Homeworld was coming to an end.

And it was. The Space Pirate Homeworld was about to explode.

Why?

Well after the events of Metroid Prime 3:Corruption, the Pirates were furious that all the phazon was gone.

So they started an investigation of the site of where the Leviathan was on the Homeworld. But only one week into

excavation caused trouble.

The Leviathan had infused with the core of the Homeworld. Although the Leviathan was destroyed, part of it stayed.

That part infused the planet.

The Pirates were delighted to see phazon, so they started right away at getting it excavated. But on the sixth day of excavation, 400 pounds

of phazon was excavated. The Pirates still want more phazon(as usual). But they had apparently dug to a severed part of the link. It looked

like normal blue phazon, but it had a faint red glow to it. The Pirates didn't care that it was glowing except for the Science Team.

The Science Team knew something was up with the phazon. But no one listened to them. And so, on the seventh day, which is

the same day as are story began, it happened.

The Pirates hit the link at its most severed point. An impulse was sent to the core. The Pirates were unaware of what was happening.

Then giant tremors started affecting the whole planet.

Meanwhile at the capital of the Homeworld, the High Command called for an immeadiate evacuation of the planet.

And so, here we are in the intro, back to the beginning. The whole planet is in mass pandemonium. The planet is about to explode.

And Samus Aran had nothing to do with this. Mostly. But the real story will be told in the next chapter. After all, this **is** the intro.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_And so ends this story. Please R&R. Or I'll shoot Leviathans at your house until you do R&R._


	2. The Escape

_Yay! Another Chapter._

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:The Escape**

-----------------------------------------

**BOOM.**

**Computer:!****WARNING****! Evacuate the fortress immeadiately!**

**Pirate Homeworld is about to go critical. 20 minutes remaining.**

"**WHAT?** Only 20 minutes left" said Railet. "But i need to finish this experiment now."

"Railet, Come on. We need to get to the ship." said Lojia. "You can finish your experiment there. We have to go. The

place is about to blow!"

"I know. Just...one...more...sentence." said Railet.

_**"NOW RAILET"**_ said Lojia.

"Ok, Ok. I'm coming. Sheesh." said Railet

They both run out of the Lab 4-R and race through the corridors to the docks.

Running past the waves of other Space Pirates frantically trying to get to their ships.

**10...**

"Hurry" said a crew member from their ship

**9...**

"Times running out Railet" said Lojia

**8...**

"JUMP!" said Railet

**7...**

They both jump on to the boarding platform.

The boarding platform rises in to the ship and

the ship starts hovering.

**6...**

**5...**

**4...**

Ship Computer:Now taking off.

Ship takes off a zooms through atmosphere

**3...**

Ship Computer:Now leaving planet's atmosphere.

**2...**

Ship Computer:Now leaving range of explosion.

**1...**

**Space Pirate Homeworld now emploding**

The Homeworld explodes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know this is not as long as the first chapter but that was the intro. Please R&R. _

_Or this time I will corrupt you with phazon and make you do my bidding. And my bidding is that you R&R._

_So please R&R so I don't have to do this._


	3. Introducements and Explantions

_I hope you are liking my story so far._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:Introducements and Explanations

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Railet and Lojia walk up the many flights of stairs of the ship, The Space Pirate Frigate(or S.P.F.) Harmiz.

"Where is that stupid conference room?" Said Lojia aloud.

Railet was half-awake after all the events of today, sense they only got 3 hours of sleep before the captain called for them.

swoosh go the automatic doors has they walk in to a large green room with one very large window at the back of the room.

There was a very large table right in the center of the room. Around it were seated 12 members of the crew.

"Is this the conference room?" said Lojia, reluctantly wanting to get this meeting over with so she could get to sleep.

"Why yes it is" answered politely a Pirate Commando near the end of the table sitting next to a Pirate Commander.

Lojia and Railet sat down at the two nearest seats next to a Phazon Elite and a Wave Trooper.

The Pirate Commander stood up. "Now that we're all here, we can get this meeting started." He said.

"Now first the Introducements as i call them. First of all, my team, will you please stand up."

The Pirate Commando next to the Commander stood up, an Aerotrooper on the right of the table stood up, the Phazon Elite next to Railet and Lojia stood up, and an Elite Pirate, on the right of the Phazon Elite, also stood up.

"First, Me. I'm Rouxe, the captain of this ship, the S.P.F. Harmiz, I am a Pirate Commander, and as being such I am a member of High Command.

There was a bit of talk amongst some of the sitting people after the captain introduced himself.

"Next is my colleage, Troinu. She is the pilot of this vessel and is a Pirate Commando, and Aquatrooper, and is also a member of High Command."

"Then there is Quyen, the navigator. He is an Aerotrooper, and also a member of HC,for short."

"After that there is Loerw, the master guns man. He is an Elite Pirate and part of HC and the Security Team."

"Finally, there is Nexod the muscle man of the ship. He is a Phazon Elite and part of HC and ST."

The crowd sitting started murmuring to one another again.

**"QUIET"** yelled Troinu.

Everyone immeadietly stopped talking and gave their attention to Ruoxe.

"Thank you Troinu. Continuing and to make things faster cause i know we all want to get to bed. I do too." said Ruoxe

"So next we have, Noadix. She is a plasma and is part of the Science Team and she is Engineer/Repairist."

"Then we have Voed. She is the Development head and a plasma, she is on the Sci. Team, for short."

"Next is Besic. She is a Plasma, on Sci. Team, and is the Designer."

Although most of the pirates that were giving there attention to Ruoxe, one of them was asleep. An ice trooper sitting next to Lojia. Nobody apparently noticed he was asleep.

"Finally there is Tauvil. She is a Plasma, on Sci. Team, and is the Resercher."

"And to make sure nodoy falls asleep besides Dualic right there."

He pointed to the Ice Trooper next to Lojia.

"Like i was saying here is a list that i probably should have given you in the first place so that nobody falls asleep. Especially me."

Troinu and Rouxe hand a piece of paper to everybody. Even Dualic who they woke up by... giving him a small plasma blast.

It read:

**TEAM 1:**

_**Rouxe-Captain(Male)Pirate Commander/High Command Member**_

_**Troinu-Pilot(Female)High Command Member/Pirate Commando/Aqua Pirate**_

_**Quyen-Navigator(Male)High Command/Security Team/Aerotrooper**_

_**Loerw-Guns Man(Male)Elite Pirate/High Command Member/Security Team Member**_

_**Nexod-Muscle Man(Male)Phazon Elite/High Command Member/Security Team Member**_

_**SPASIMF-M3423 Space Pirate Armada Standard Issue Main Frame-Model 3423 aka SARAH (Neutral)**_

**TEAM 2:**

_**Noadix-Repair Girl/Engineer(Female)Science Team Member/Plasma Trooper**_

_**Besic-Designer(Female)Science Team Member/Plasma Trooper**_

_**Voed-Development(Female)Science Team Member/Plasma Trooper**_

_**Tauvil-Research(Female)Science Team Member/Plasma Trooper**_

**TEAM 3:**

_**Relu-Medic(Female)Science Team Member/Security Team Member/Aerotrooper**_

_**Dualic-Cook(Male)Ice Trooper/Security Team Member**_

_**Fuloe-Supply Man(Male)Wave Trooper/Security Team Member**_

**TEAM 4:**

_**Lojia-Tech. Expert(Female)Science Team Member/Shadow Trooper**_

_**Railet-Tech. Expert(Male)Science Team Member/Shadow Trooper**_

"Ok now that we got that out of the way. On to the explantions which unlike the introducements, will be quick. Mainly cause I really don't know what to say for now and I know we _**ALL**_ want to go to bed, right?"

Cheers and appaulause came from the rest of the crew.

"Quiet now. Continuing...first, there r nice maps all around the ship, so u don't get lost. And second go to bed. That's not an explanation thats a request. So good night. There may be more news tomorrow" said Ruoxe.

Railet and Lojia left the conference room a slumberly walked to their room.

"Well that was long and boring. At least we know all the people now" said Railet.

But Lojia wasn't listening she was nearly asleep. So Railet help her to their room. They didn't bother to change because they were to tired.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm sorry i made this chapter so long but i had to introduce all the main characters. But then i got tired and decide to give you the nice list. And make it so that there were no explanations. R&R. There really is no threat this time. Just please R&R. Thank you._


	4. The First RunIn With The Armada

_I apoligize for the horribly long chapt 3._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:The First Run-In With the Armada

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quiet. So very quiet.

These things Railet thought while he was looking out the window after breakfast.

He noticed it was way too quiet 2 days after the evacution.

He thought they would have noticed another Space Pirate Armada Ship by now.

But for now, nothing.

beep went the intercom on the roof of Railet and Lojia's cabin.

"Will all members of the main crew please report to the Command Room please. Thank you" said Troinu over the intercom.

The two walk over to a conveniently placed map and see where the Command Room is.

They find where the Command Room is and walk that way.

Eventually after about 3 minutes they get to the Command Room.

This time they were here early because there was only 4 other crew members.

The room had some seats scattered around. So they decided to sit near the captain.

"Status report" said Rouxe.

"Nothing. No planets. No other ships. Nothing except for a cardboard box that was floating by the ship a few minutes ago." said a worker

"Thats weird." said Rouxe. He then started mumbling something to himself. "So...nothing. Hmm."

_**Beeping**_. "Sir we are getting a signal."

"About time" Rouxe mumbled to himself.

"Hello? Is anyone there" said a voice from the monitor, which was still fuzzy.

"This is the S.P.F Harmiz. Commander Rouxe speaking." said Rouxe

The screen became perfectly clear.

"Rouxe? You survived the implosion."said the Pirate on the screen.

"High Commander Yog, sir. Yes i did. So what is it to you?" said Rouxe.

"Don't talk back to your superior. Besides your already in enough trouble." said Yog.

"I am? Surely you must be joking?" said Rouxe.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Yes your in a lot of trouble and you must pay for it. Dearly." said Yog.

"Yabble! Come here!" commanded Yog.

A tall Commander walked up from behind Yog's seat.

"Now you know my brother Yabble" said Yog.

"Yes the head of Weaponry for the Armada."

"And exactly that. Which is why all 657 pounds of phazon was loaded on to _my_ ship. And because I'm High Commander."

"Prepare to start the engines" Rouxe wispered to Troinu.

"Start up the phazon cannons." Yog wispered to yabble.

There was a long pause with much tension in the air.

"_**NOW**_" said Yog and Rouxe suddenly and simoutaneousely.

The engines of the Harmiz were cranked up to full power.

The 9 guns on the top and sides of the Command Ship started glowing blue.

The Harmiz speedly turned around and flew away as fast as possible while the Command Ship was firing phazon at them.

After about 20 minutes of flying and firing, the Command Ship contacted the Harmiz.

"What do you want now, Yog?"said Rouxe trying to stay seated in his seat.

"Oh i just wanted to tell you about a little project worked on by the Science Team. In fact, I think the ones that made it are right there next to you."said Yog

Rouxe turned to Railet and Lojia and gave them a look of confusion.

"What is he talking about? What project?" said Rouxe.

"Well...he is talking about...the Proctor Beam."said Railet.

"A what?"said Rouxe.

"A Proctor Beam. A weapon more powerful than phazon. In which we have _the_ Doig Proctor Cannon." said Yog.

Railet and Lojia gasped.

"Yabble start up the Proctor Cannon."said Yog.

CS(command ship)Main Computer:Now starting up Proctor Cannon. Coordinates set. Energy set. Target Locked. Beam charging. 67. 87. 99. Now firing Doig Proctor Cannon.

A _**GIANT**_ beam of light blasts out about rapid speed from the bottom of the CS.

The beam hits the ship with tremendous force.

Ship starts falling down. Down to the planet below

SARAH:**WARNING! Ship Main Frame now crashing. Navigation systems offline. Engine Power Lost. WARNING! Planet below's gravity is pulling the Harmiz in. Impact immenate. Crash Location: Planet:Roviq. Area of Crash: Umben Mountain Range. Impact in 20...19...**

"Can't we stop this or something" said Rouxe.

"Sadly no. The Proctor Cannon was design for _**EXTREME FORCE**_. And just that but at a cost. The ship that uses it loses power for 143 hours but thats just the Doig Proctor." said Lojia.

**...8...7...6...**

"Everyone hurry up we need to get to the ships now." said Rouxe as he was trying to corral everyone to the ship docks.

**3...2...1...Now Impacting.**

The S.P.F. Harmiz crashes into a small circle of mountains below.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_YAY PROCTOR CANNON! But besides that here are the pronunctions of some of the things you have heard so far. Don't forget to R&R. No threat. Just a list of pronunctions._

_Rouxe:Row-x_

_Troinu:Tro-new_

_Quyen:Q-in_

_Nexod:nex-odd_

_Loerw:Lore_

_Railet:Rail-it_

_Lojia:low-g-uh_

_Fuloe:full-o_

_Dualic:Da-lick_

_Relu:Rel-u_

_Noadix:Nod-x_

_Besic:Bay-sick_

_Voed-Void_

_Tauvil-Ta-vil_

_Roviq:row-vick_

_Yog:Yog(like log but with a "Y")_

_Yabble:Ya-bull_

_Doig:day-og_

_Harmiz:Har-miz_

_There you go. Have a nice day. Oh and...__**R&R or I shall continously fire Proctor Beams at you.**__ And i apologize if this is too long but it does tell more stuff then chapter 3. Kind of._


End file.
